The Legend of Zelda: A Hero Reborn
by Sorafi Lynn
Summary: Daniel Lee Hashim is the son of the Hero of Time. When Link chooses him to go on a journey with him, Daniel gets excited, only for his mom, to refuse to allow her son to go. He runs away and maybe, he might just get the adventure he was looking for. R&R.


**Hi people! Here's a new story and if I get plenty of reviews, I'll keep writing! If I don't, then who knows if I will or not...lol. If you want to use my original characters send me a message and ask please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any part of it, except for my oroginal characters.**

**Chapter 1: This Is Only The Beginning**

"Daniel! Mia! Alana! Come on! Time to eat!" Momma shouted.

My name is Daniel Lee Hashim. I am ten years old. My momma is Malon of Lon-Lon Ranch and my daddy is Link. He's the Hero of Time! Everyone says I look like a younger version of him but I don't believe it. Daddy says he was chubbier at my age, but he sees why people say we look like. We both have blonde hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, like all Hylians do, and wear the same green tunic. It was Daddy's when he was a boy. We both are skilled in the ways of the sword (him more than me) and I have his old equipment, you know, his slingshot, masks, boomerang, that stuff. I live in Lon-Lon Ranch with my two sisters; Alana and Mia. I'll get to them in a minute.

"Coming Momma!" I shouted. I looked at Alana and said, "Come on Alana. Let's go eat." I took her hand and led her towards the house. "Maybe Momma made her famous fried chicken!"

Alana Marie is my little sister. She's three. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She doesn't speak much English, which is a suprise. She speaks with my daddy more often than the rest of us. Since she doesn't speak much English, she calls me balato, which is Hylian for brother. She calls Mia siata. I think you know what that means.

Mia's full name is Amelia Jade. Everyone calls her Mia for short. She looks like Momma. She wears the dresses and everything! She's thirteen. She's been a great helper around the house, according to Momma.

I came upon the door to the house and opened it. Momma was in the kitchen, putting pieces of fried chicken on a plate. Momma always did something with either the chickens we raised or the beef we would get by trading some of the chicken. She scooped out some rice and put it on the plate next to the chicken. She looked at Alana and asked, "Alana, are you hungry?"

Alana nodded. She understands English, but can't speak it. "Ata!" She screamed.

Momma looked at me as she picked up the smallest plate of chicken. "Daniel, can you please run out the the horse stalls and get your father?" She asked, "Tell him dinner's ready."

"Okay!" I replied as Mia came walking down stairs. She smiled at me then picked up Alana. As she was putting her in her chair, I ran back outside.

I opened the stable door. The horses were all eating. One of which, Epona, was watching Daddy. I walked inside the stable and she looked at me and whinnied.

"What's wrong, Epona?" Daddy asked. He looked aover at me, shocked, and asked, "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Momma says dinner's ready." I announced.

Daddy stood up and walked over to Epona. "See ya later girl." He said to the horse. She whinnied and nuzzled Daddy's hand. Daddy smiled and walked over to me and took the green hat off of my head. He placed his gauntlet-covered hand on my head and tossled my hair. "Leave the hat off unless you're travelling." Daddy commanded.

I nodded and took the hat as Daddy handed it back to me. I placed it in the belt of my tunic and took off running after Daddy, who was walking towards the house. I remembered to shut the door to the stable. I made it to the house just as Daddy did.

Daddy walked over to the table and sat at a seat. He sniffed the air and said, "Smells good, Malon."

I shut the front door as Momma walked over to Daddy carrying two plates of dinner. She set the smaller one next to Daddy and the bigger one in front of him. I sat next to Daddy and watched. He still had his hat on. "Daddy, no hats on."

Daddy grinned and took his hat off. Momma laughed.

"Let's eat." Momma announced.

We dug into our dinner. Normally, Daddy would be about a quarter of the way finished by now, but he wasn't eating. "Daddy, is something wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "Nothing." He muttered.

That got everyone's attention. Momma looked at Daddy and replied, "Link, hun, something's wrong."

Everyone got quiet. Daddy cleared his throat and announced, "I'm going to to travel across the country. Zelda has assigned a task on me and I cannot refuse it."

"Link, that's terrible." Momma sighed.

"Yeah Daddy." I cried, "I don't want you to go!"

Daddy held up his heand and added, "Let me finish." He looked around at all of us and continued. "Zelda has requested that I take someone along who can not only learn from this, but who can help me."

"Who is it Dad?" Mia asked.

Daddy cleared his throat. "I'm taking..." He paused, then looked at Momma. "...Daniel."

"WHAT!?" Momma shouted, slamming her hand on the table. My jaw dropped. "How can you take our son on a task that could possibly kill him!?"

"He's ready." Daddy replied, shouting, "Zelda thinks he's ready with all the training he's recieved and I agree with her. He needs this, and I think it would be a great learning experience for him."

"What about Alana?" Mia asked, "We don't understand her!"

"She'll be fine." Daddy replied. He looked at Alana and asked, "Cotha etanos natos?"

"Sholo." Alana replied. She started to cry.

Momma looked at Daddy. "You made her cry, Link." She muttered. She walked over to her and picked her up. "We'll talk about this later." She took her up the stairs.

Daddy sighed and looked at me. "Well, you excited?"

"A bit." I replied, "But I'm scared too."

"Daniel, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Daddy's fairy, Navi, announced.

"Yeah Daniel," Mia replied, "Dad will watch for you."

"I know, but..." I muttered.

"Daniel, you'll be fine." My fairy, Natean, announced, "You got me and Link will watch out for you."

That's something I forgot to tell you. Daddy asked the Great Deku Tree Sprout when Mia was little if we can each get a guardian fairy to watch us in case he's not around. Mine's name is Natean, Mia's is named Anana, and Alana hasn't gotten one yet.

"LINK! UPSTAIRS! NOW!" Momma shouted from upstairs.

Daddy looked at me and stood up. "Got to go see your mother, kids." He muttered, "Stay here and finish your dinner. I'll talk some sense into her for you, Daniel." With that, he went upstairs.

I heard a door open and click shut. I looked at Mia and said, "I'll be right back." and went upstairs. I stood outside Momma's and Daddy's room with my ear against the door and I heard everything.

"Link, how can you put our only son in danger like this?" Momma asked.

"I'm not." Daddy replied, "He'll have to take his equipment with him if he goes, and I will not let him wander on his own."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, LINK!" I heard Momma sigh and add,"I just don't want to lose either him or you. You two are the only men in my life anymore, and I just don't think it would be the best thing to let Daniel go with you."

"The Princess said..."

"I don't care what Princess Zelda said! He's NOT going with you! He's only ten, Link! He's not like you were when you were a boy! He didn't save Hyrule! He didn't save Termina in three days!"

"He's strong though, can't you at least see that in him?"

"I can't see anything in him, Link! You want him to grow up to be just like you! He doesn't have the same qualities you have! He doesn't have the wieght of the world on his shoulders!"

"He's still going with me, no matter what."

"No he's not, Link, and that's FINAL!"

I pulled my ear away from the door. I ran downstairs, pulling my hat out of my belt, and went staright to the door. I started crying. "Daniel!" Mia shouted.

I threw the door open and ran to the stables. I had a horse, but he was too young for me to ride. I found Epona and said with a shaky voice, "Come on girl, we're leaving." I opened the horse's gate and opened the large double doors to the stable. I hopped on Epona's saddle and grabbed her reins. Daddy must've planned on leaving after all went to bed because she was saddled. I kicked hher sides and she styarted to gallop out of the stable. I headed towards the exit to the ranch heard, "Daniel! Get back here! Bring Epona back now!"

I kept on going, hoping that no one would follow me.


End file.
